


Invisible (Oneshot)

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Missing Persons, Oneshot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, missing person case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: After having a huge fight, Gavin decided to go solo for a bit mostly to cool down as well as giving his friend space. During the separation, he took on a simple and easy case of bringing in some red ice addicted young adults in only for something going wrong and the next thing he knows, Gavin finds himself completely invisible to everyone, leaving him confused and scared.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Invisible (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another idea that popped in my head and I am thinking of turning this into a book but I'm not sure yet
> 
> Enjoy

"You need to take a break, tin can" Gavin casually pointed out as he was sitting on his chair, legs crossed but was sitting sideways so he had his arms crossed and resting on the arm chair and staring at his partner whom was focusing intensely at the monitor. After staring at the android for a while, Gavin soon looked away to look around the main room that was mostly empty due to it being close to midnight. Frowning a bit, Gavin let out a deep sigh before looking towards to the direction of the break room, slightly wishing for a cup of coffee before turning his head a bit when he heard soft footsteps.

"Nines...." Gavin heard Conner speaking in a soft tone making the human sigh out through his nose before leaning against his chair to watch.

"What is it?" Nines responded in a calm tone, not looking away from the monitor. "You haven't clocked out two hours, ten minutes and six seconds" Conner started to say making Gavin roll his eyes at the accurate timing, "You have also been running on low power and need to rest" he pointed out which now caused Nines to look at him, his LED flickering yellow for a few seconds. "And also.....me and Hank are concern for you" Conner then ended with a concern frown as his LED was flickering between blue and yellow.

"Come on...listen to him" Gavin said it before he could stop himself, still watching them.

Nines stared at Conner for a few moments before straightening himself while pressing his palms of his hands on the surface of the desk. "I appreciate the concern and I am performing one hundred percent" Nines started to say which simply made Conner more worried, "But you shouldn't be pushing t-"

"I said I'm fine!" Nines suddenly yelled out, slamming his fists on the desk creating a dent as well as catching both Conner and Gavin off guard at the sudden anger. "I cannot rest Conner! Every second counts" he added as his LED was flickering a mixture of yellow and red, showing high stress. "I....understand that but it won't do much good if you went into stasis due to low power" Conner slowly said, not wanting to raise Nines' stress level even more, "And you don't have to do this by yourself....Detective Reed is also very important to me as well" Conner started to say causing Gavin to look at him in surprise.

Nines' shoulders twitched a bit before lowering his head worrying Conner more, "He is very important to me too....even more than a friend but..." Nines let out an unnecessary shaky sigh as his fists slowly became loose, "I don't think I would be able to handle finding him dead....not after the way we had last spoken" Nines' voice let out a small static at the last word.

Gavin felt his chest tighten in pain as he remembered the last thing Nines said to him before they started avoiding each other.

_"Maybe I should ask for a different partner"_


End file.
